The 31st and 32nd Pilgrim: The Lovers
by Baby Blues
Summary: British Author's Class Assignment: We were to do a poem about someone we would like to add to the Canterbury Tales, and I did both Buffy and Angel. The Canterbury Tales is a story about a group of pilgrims on a spiritual journey.Complete ^__^


The 31st and 32nd Pilgrims: The Lovers  
  
He came to the pilgrimage alone at first  
A certain gleam in his eyes, redemption he thirst.  
He had a name, but that he never told  
A small grin he would give, if one were so bold  
To question his name, so they asked no more.   
Yet one thing they knew, he had strength in his core  
Pain on his face, slumped shoulders burdened with guilt  
Surrounded himself with a brick wall, too thick he had built.  
He was silent, seemingly drowning in thoughts so deep,  
He had an inner demon, he couldn't seem to defeat.  
The Nun and the Wife of Bath took great liking to him.   
Would give him fine wine when the sky began to dim.  
They called him Adonis, for he was perfect in every way  
The other men were jealous, 'Bastard,' they would say.  
He had eyes the color of milky chocolates, brown and rich.  
A charm and a smile, that made the Nun all aflutter and sick.   
The two women would flirt and drape all over him.  
Watch him with hooded eyes through their cup's rim.  
  
"I went through hell," he replied about himself when they asked,  
"A soul, a standard set of morals, and a conscience I lacked."  
They all became silent and were slowly driven away  
He was once again alone, through the night and through the day.   
He had a deep feeling of remorse for the sins of his past.  
Drinking a sea of ale and using women had been his task,  
Were his favorite past times, but his unforgivable sin.  
So through this journey to Canterbury, he hopped to win  
The forgiveness of the Lord, the God Almighty above.   
But what he was given instead was a light from above  
In a form of a beauty who had no name as well.   
Through her bright eyes of blue, he saw nothing of hell  
But the promise of salvation he had been seeking  
As well as the sensation of love he had been feeling.  
  
His name he found through her radiance, "Angel," he said.  
She smiled, "Buffy," she replied, and in her eyes he read  
A certain twinkle of mischief and an insight of the unknown  
A prophecy of two lovers, she seemed to have foretold  
In her eyes of blue that gazed at him with much affection.  
He suddenly became aloof from her, afraid of the rejection.  
No one said a word as the two bonded souls continued their walk,  
One afraid of refusal and dismissal, the other afraid to talk.   
The Wife of Bath and the Nun decided it was time for it to end  
By pushing the two together, causing them both to crack and bend  
To their wills. And in their delight, they ended up together.   
Oh, but this is not the end. No! It's still not happily ever after.   
  
They had their problems, their endless bickering, and their fights  
Yet through it all, he felt as though he was home within the heights  
Of the love that surrounded and comforted them  
The piece of heaven that God seemed to have lent.   
Through her light and smiles, he saw the hope and the faith.   
Felt the power of deliverance, in her embrace he felt safe.   
She was gentle, her kisses soft and as precious as gold.  
He promised to never let go, her love would never be sold  
To another man who deserved her everything more than he,   
Her heart, her soul, her body, her mind that was entirely she.   
  
He might seem selfish to keep her, but understand this  
Through a life of ache and sorrow, wouldn't you find bliss  
To be more appealing in every sense of the word?  
If a life of pain you choose, don't be absurd.   
You lie, for everyone wishes to be happy in their existence.   
Full of love, friends, family, just simply exuberance.  
And they found that in each other, how lucky were they.   
For how many people in this world can truthfully say  
That they had been destined by good fortune and fate,  
And they are in love or had been in love as of late.  
I end this tale with the assurance that these two lovers  
Survived through the obstacles, strengthened in their endurance.  
Their love carries on, everyday the sun rises and the sun fades  
For every door that opens in our lives, a new beginning is made  
It's only a continuation, a never ending tale.  
With this said, I finally bid you all . . . good day.   
  
  
  
The End . . . 


End file.
